winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lloyd's outfits
This is a list of Lloyd's outifts Dragon suit This suit involves the dragon positioned on the right side of the suit—its heads and front claws visible on the shirt and its tail coiling around the front of the pants—and is breathing its elemental breath (Lloyd's dragon breathes green energy). Its elemental symbol is now present on the backs of his suit, along with his individual name. Kendo suit Lloyd wears his regular color-coded gi under gray armor similar to that of Samurai X. Instead of a cloth mask, he wears a helmet similar to those used in fencing, with a grate-like mask that protects his face. Zen suit Lloyd wears a gi and cloth mask similar to his normal outfit, but with the addition of armor on various parts of his body. It has a three-pronged piece on the "forehead" of his mask and rugged armor plates on his shoulders. The back of the suit features a holder for katanas. Lloyd has an identical headpiece to Cole and Jay's ZX suits, but his shoulder pads are dark gray. Kimono suit The suit retains the hood and shoulder pad of the ZX suit, but the gi is mostly black, with its corresponding color used for details. Additionally, Lloyd's new suit changes his headpiece and shoulder pads from silver and grey to gold. When summoning the Golden Dragon, Lloyd's entire suit becomes golden-colored after he unlocks his full power as the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Techno suit This outfit appears as a kimono-like robe in its respective Ninjas' color, with brown and gold highlights and a small medallion near the waist. Unlike the previous outfits, the Techno Robe lacks a hood, instead having a color-coded bandana that covers the lower half of the face. Lloyd also wears gold shoulder pads Stone Armor This suit resembles Techno, with more details that make them look more like armor. They are the first suits in the show since the Ninjas' DX suits to be based off of only two colors (gray/silver and the color respective to each Ninja), except for Zane's. The suits have each Ninjas' respective dragon symbol as a medallion in the middle center of their torsos, but are otherwise identical to one another. Tournament suit This suit has padded chestplates and a black strap running from the left shoulder to the right hip. On the strap is all four of the Tournament Ninjas' symbols, with only that Ninjas' symbol appearing on a gold badge on the right shoulder. It appears lighter than previous uniforms, exposing the arms and collars of Lloyd Jungle suit This outfit is a step back to the older Ninja uniforms, being a full-body gi with a number of belts and pouches over the chest. This is the first uniform since the Elemental Robe to have hoods, which each bear a Japanese character on the forehead. It's also the first uniform where the only ninja with shoulder pads isn't Lloyd. Deepstone armor to be continued Category:Outfits Category:Lloyd's outfits